


Forget

by LearnedFoot



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied dubcon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Obie’s headstone is too nice.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Obie’s headstone is way too nice for an attempted murderer.

(For the man who kneaded Tony’s shoulders, who fed him whiskey at his parent’s funeral until he couldn’t remember why he was sad, whose hand drifted lower—)

Tony lifts his blaster. It would be so easy. Satisfying, even. One blast, wipe the memory of him off the face of the planet, forever.

(But would that erase the way his gut still warms when echoes of praise scatter across his dreams? _Good boy, you’re doing so well_ , at running the company, at—)

He lowers his arm. No point.

(He’ll never forget.)


End file.
